


Watch For Me By Moonlight

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Robron Highwayman AU (that literally no-one asked for).





	1. I: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the narrative poem, ‘The Highwayman’ by Alfred Noyes...but the ending won’t be as tragic as that. 
> 
> The first paragraph is from the original poem.
> 
> Suspend your disbelief, ignore any historical inaccuracies, and don’t expect anything apart from a typical me fic.

_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees._

_The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas._

_The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,_

_And the highwayman came riding—_

          _Riding—riding—_

_The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door._

_***_

The whispers of the villagers reached his ears. It was the same everywhere he went.Hushed mutterings and lowered voices. Eyes that watched him cautiously and turned to the ground as soon as he lifted his head in their direction.

“He’s a highwayman.”

“A thief. A scoundrel. A killer.”

“Lock up your daughters.”

At first, many years ago, the mere thought of someone recognising him and saying the word ‘highwayman’ would have sent him fleeing into the night - the risk of capture far too great. But as the years had trickled by, and he’d got better at what he did and far more confident, he didn’t mind the whispers and the stares. They were like his own personal badge of honour, although he would laugh to himself at the very suggestion of honour in regards to himself because surely a highwayman was anything but honourable.

He didn’t care. He lived his life. He never stayed in one place for long enough to worry about whether he was loved or feared, and that suited him just fine.

Robert Sugden was a highwayman: a notorious highwayman who loved to play up to his part because who needed fame when you could be infamous?

He’d stopped off at the inn in the tiny village of Emmerdale for a quick meal and a tankard of ale before he set off for a cold night on the road. He’d only ever ridden through the village under the cover of darkness before: he’d never stopped as there didn’t seem to be much of interest for a man such as him. But now he’d actually taken the opportunity to stop there, he realised that it was ideally located on the road. And if needs be, he could no doubt pay for a room for a night, although the woman he assumed was the landlady kept sending him glares from behind the bar so maybe a room would be a stretch. Still, the food was good, the beer was cheap, and the fire was warm, so it would do for tonight at least.

Robert knew the eyes of most people in the inn were on him. He didn’t mind: in fact, he thrived on the attention. Dressed in his tight brown breeches, knee length black leather boots, a white shirt with lace at his neck, he knew he stood out from most of the villagers. His clothing was part of his identity - no-one could look at him and mistake who he was and how he could afford such fancy fashion. His hat was beside him on the bench, his claret velvet coat draped over the arm of his seat, and his pistol was on display for all to see as it hung from the leather strap at his side, his rapier hanging from his belt.

“Can I get you anything else?” the woman from behind the bar asked as she stepped up to the table. She was still watching him with obvious suspicion and her desire for him to leave as soon as possible was clear.

Robert smiled up at her with all of his usual charm and shook his head once.

“No, thank you. I’ll be on my way. But thank you for your hospitality.”

Grabbing his coat from the arm of the bench and standing up in the same movement, he pulled it on and smoothed his hands over the front of it. In a fluid motion, he picked up his hat and placed it on his head, before he strode towards the door of the inn. Almost cheekily, he cocked his hat to the landlady, and as he passed them he winked at a couple of the young women who had been staring at him from across the room. They burst into flustered giggles earning them a sharp telling off from one of the grouchy old men standing beside the bar.

“Daft girls!” he snapped. “Don’t you know who that is?”

Robert chuckled to himself as he walked out of the door. He had to admire the old man’s courage to talk so openly, obviously within earshot, about the dangerous highwayman. ‘Maybe he’s too old to care and hopes I shoot him to put him out of his misery,’ he thought as he headed towards the stables.

As he entered the stables and approached where he had tied his horse, he heard shuffling and was immediately on his guard. Slowing his steps, he made his way over the straw covered ground as silently as possible.

A man was standing beside Robert’s horse, back to the doors which Robert had walked through, apparently fiddling about with the saddle bags attached to Robert’s black mare.

‘Attempting to steal from a thief,’ Robert thought to himself in disbelief. ‘Idiot.’

Without rushing, he unsheathed his rapier and held it aloft, before he stepped up behind the man. Once he was close enough, he moved the sword so that it pressed lightly between the man’s shoulder blades. The man’s movements stilled immediately.

“Only a fool would attempt to steal from me,” he said lowly.

The man’s hands raised into the air above the saddle bags, showing they were empty, and Robert noticed they weren’t shaking in fear.

“Turn around slowly and give me a good reason why I shouldn’t run you through where you stand and leave you to die amongst the horse shit,” Robert commanded.

Still holding his hands before him, the man followed Robert’s order and turned to face him. When he had turned fully, the moonlight filtering through the broken beams of the stable lit his face and Robert saw a beautiful man before him. His eyes were a more vivid shade of blue than Robert had ever seen before and they held no fear, only defiance and fire.

“I wasn’t stealing,” the man said gruffly. “Just checking over your saddle. I’m an ostler - it’s my job, you know.”

“A stable hand?” Robert asked. “Funny that you should be working all alone, in the dark, without even a candle to light your tasks.”

The man merely shrugged. “I’m not a thief.”

“But are you a fool?” Robert asked. He lifted his rapier and held it beneath the man’s bearded chin. For the first time, he saw a flash of worry on the other man’s face, but Robert had no intention of actually harming him.

The man swallowed thickly, his head tilted back from the blade a little. “I’m not a fool either.”

“Good,” Robert said with a cocky smile. “It’d be a shame if I’d had to kill you.”

The man frowned in obvious confusion, which Robert supposed was understandable seeing as he still held his sword to the man’s throat. But he couldn’t let his guard down: he never allowed that.

The man gritted his teeth suddenly: he seemed annoyed. “I know who you are,” he ground out.

Robert laughed slightly. “And who am I?”

“A highwayman,” the man stated simply.

Robert’s eyebrow rose. He liked how blunt this man was; how he didn’t seem to care who he was speaking to.

“And how do you know that?” he asked, his voice low and smooth.

“I’ve heard the villagers talking. I know that a man like you, just passing through at night, is only up to one thing.”

“My reputation precedes me - how wonderful. Robert Sugden,” he announced. “Pleasure to meet you. But I feel that seeing as you know so much about me, you should at least return the favour.”

“I’m a stable-hand,” the man replied quietly. “That’s all.”

It was Robert’s turn to frown; he didn’t like the way the man had dismissed his own importance so easily. He didn’t know why, but it felt wrong.

Lowering his sword ever so slightly, he took a tiny step backwards. His eyes dragged up and down the other man’s body and he was delighted by the way the man lowered his eyes a little and bit his lower lip slightly.

“Hmm, I think you’re more than that.”

The sound of loud voices suddenly disturbed them: people staggering out of the inn talking and stumbling into the night thanks to the ale they’d consumed.

Robert slid his rapier back into his belt and quickly made his way around his horse. Gracefully, he climbed into the saddle in one fluid movement.

The man looking up at him stepped back a few paces, but his eyes never left Robert.

“I could tell the soldiers that you were here,” he blurted out suddenly.

It was a strange comment, completely out of the blue. Why would the man threaten something like that when Robert had spared his life and was about to ride away?

Robert narrowed his eyes as he stared down at him. “You could,” he agreed. “But that would be a pity. I wouldn’t be able to return if you did that and I’d very much like to see you again.”

The man’s mouth hung open a little as he clearly struggled to find words.

“And I thought we’d established that you aren’t a fool,” Robert added with a smirk.

He tipped his hat to the ostler, gave him one last charming smile, and then grasped the reins and spurred his horse forward.

As the horse carried him away from the stables across the courtyard at a trot, he turned back to the open wooden doors. The man had appeared and was watching him ride away.

Smiling again, Robert turned back to the road. He would definitely be returning to the inn.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter. I was really unsure about whether or not to continue so your lovely comments have inspired me to keep going.   
> This chapter will have a flashback so hopefully that won’t be too confusing.

Aaron had been tending to the horses in the stables for what felt like hours. It had been a long day and the inn had been particularly busy. Sometimes he had plenty of time to deal with the animals as their riders were staying the night; other visitors wanted a fast turnaround because they’d be back on the road within an hour or two, after their stomachs were full and they’d warmed themselves by the fire.

Obviously it was his job, but it never stopped his mind from wandering to what else his life could be. He got lost in it sometimes: thoughts of escaping this monotony, the life of servitude and boredom. Even though his mother owned the inn and his family were always around, he dreamt of adventure and leaving the village behind - not forever, but maybe for a little while.

A hand wrapped around his mouth suddenly and pulled him backwards, away from the horse he’d been dealing with. He struggled for a moment as he was held tightly against a firm body.

“What have I told you about working with your back to the door?” a low voice breathed into his ear and Aaron stopped trying to escape, relaxing almost completely in the arms that still held him securely.

When he was released just ever so slightly, he spun around quickly and looked into the sparkling eyes of the highwayman.

“That I should be careful because some nefarious highwayman might try to attack me,” he said as he tilted his head slightly.

“And it would appear that my worst suspicions have been confirmed,” the man pressed against him replied. “Just look at what’s happened.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Think of the scandal,” he said sarcastically, before he shrugged himself free of the other man’s hold. He went to the end of the stables and hung up the brush he’d been using, trying his best not to show how pleased he was to have the highwayman there. He’d been daydreaming about their meeting since the last time they’d parted, but he hadn’t expected it today and he didn’t want the other man to know how much he’d missed him.

“I’m surprised you’re here tonight, Robert,” he said simply. “You know how to pick your moments: the inn’s crowded and Adam’s only just gone inside. A minute earlier and he’d have seen you.”

“I was watching and waiting for him to disappear so I could get you on your own.”

“Why?” Aaron asked suspiciously. As much as he cherished these stolen moments and their secret meetings under the cover of darkness, he couldn’t quite believe that he could trust Robert. The man was a criminal after all. He disappeared for days at a time and Aaron had no idea what he got up to while he was gone: he could guess, but Robert never told him. And Aaron couldn’t help but wonder how many other people he visited in the shadows, how many others he whispered charming words to in the darkness.

Robert almost looked offended by the question. He strode closer to Aaron, a frown on his face. “Because I missed you, of course.”

Aaron looked down at the straw-covered floor of the stable, unable to hold Robert’s intense gaze. He just found it hard to believe Robert’s words. Why would a man such as Robert, a highwayman living a life of adventure and excitement, want anything to do with him, an ostler with nothing ahead of him but mucking out stables and working for other people? His life must have seemed so laughably dull to Robert.

Robert’s hand stroked across his cheek and down to his chin where he gently forced Aaron to raise his head again.

“I missed you,” he repeated earnestly. “I spend every moment away thinking of you.”

Aaron felt himself growing warm under Robert’s attention and his words. He so wanted to believe him. He wanted to get completely lost in the fantasy of Robert and himself together.

***

3 months earlier

After their first encounter in the stables, all those weeks ago, Aaron had been unable to get the mysterious highwayman out of his mind.

He’d rushed to the stable door to watch as ‘Robert’ (if that was even his real name) had ridden away and felt his stomach flip with some strange feeling of anticipation when he’d turned back to look at Aaron as his horse trotted out of the courtyard.

Aaron had wished so badly that Robert would return, without even knowing what he was hoping to happen, but he hadn’t held out much hope that he would anyway. What reason would an infamous highwayman have for coming back to the inn? It was dangerous for men such as that to frequent the same places too often and as Aaron had trudged back into the inn at the end of the evening, he’d heard his mother and his uncle discussing the dangerous criminal that had been amongst them that night. He’d almost laughed at the fact that his family were so keen to condemn the highwayman when the Dingles weren’t exactly known for their morals.

“I don’t like having the likes of him in my pub,” Chas had been saying as she swept up behind the bar.

“He’ll not be back,” Cain had told her confidently. “He wouldn’t risk it. And there’s nothin’ here for him.” Cain had looked up then and seen Aaron lurking in the doorway. “Hope you kept your distance out there,” he said to Aaron.

Aaron just shrugged and ignored the comment: his mind was too full of his brief encounter with Robert to think of a lie and he was hardly about to tell his family that he’d actually been caught trying to pilfer from the man’s belongings.

He’d brushed past his mother to the back of the inn and up the wooden staircase to his room. As soon as he’d walked in, he’d slumped down on his thin mattress and stared up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. 

Usually, after a long day and evening out in the stables, he was exhausted enough to fall asleep fairly quickly, despite the lumpiness of his bed or the noises from around the inn or the cold seeping in through the cracks in the midst of winter. But that night he’d been unable to close his eyes and let sleep take him. He’d been unable to stop thinking about the man who had first threatened him, and then somehow charmed him with so few words. The highwayman was in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking of him.

He hadn’t even known why. His encounter with the criminal had been brief: nerve-wracking and intense and exciting. And maybe that had been the reason why he couldn’t stop replaying it and hoping that Robert would indeed return to Emmerdale like he’d said he would.

Something had passed between them, no matter how fleeting their exchange had been. Robert had looked at him with heat in his eyes and Aaron had known that he’d mirrored the feeling.

That night he hadn’t slept well. And he’d floated along in a bit of a blur for the following few days. Every set of hooves approaching the inn had him looking up from his tasks to see if it might be Robert returning. And every time he’d been disappointed until he’d stopped hoping, given up on looking up in anticipation, and forced himself to accept that Robert wasn’t going to be coming back. And why would he? Aaron cursed himself for being so naive as to think that someone like that would actually want to see him again. Cain had been right: there was nothing in Emmerdale for the highwayman.

It had probably been weeks since Aaron had first encountered Robert in the stables, but he’d made himself stop counting the days because he’d stopped thinking about dashing highwaymen and adventures (or so he told himself any time his mind wandered to such things), and his day’s work was nearly over. The last visitors to the inn had either retired for the night or departed and all was growing quiet. Aaron had finished up in the stables, checked the horses were secure for the night, and was about to head inside when he heard the slightest rustle of straw behind him and he spun around, only to be confronted by Robert standing close behind him, smiling broadly.

“You should take more care,” Robert had told him. “Working alone out here...someone could walk in and harm you.”

“What?” Aaron had asked in utter confusion at Robert’s bizarre greeting.

“Do not work with your back to the door,” Robert had advised him. He’d looked serious and Aaron had just blinked at him in bafflement. “There are all sorts of criminals lurking under the cover of darkness.”

Aaron had snapped out of his bewilderment. “Criminals like you?” he’d asked bluntly.

A sly smile had appeared on Robert’s face. He’d taken a few steps towards Aaron and raised an eyebrow. “Criminals like me,” he’d replied easily.

A strange mix of feelings had rushed through Aaron at that moment: a thrill of excitement at Robert appearing; annoyance that it had taken so long for him to come back and at himself for allowing himself for being so pleased to see him; confusion at his odd behaviour; fear that someone would come wandering into the stables and find them together.

He’d turned away from Robert, walking to the back wall and fiddling about with some of the equipment hanging there, just because he needed to stop looking at Robert and risk...he’d hadn’t known what he was afraid of, but something had been bubbling within him, desperate to be released.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he’d said, trying to sound forceful. “People around here know who you are. If they see you again, they’ll report you.”

Aaron had jumped at Robert’s voice when he spoke again. He was standing so close behind him.

“And that’s why I waited until they were gone.”

Aaron had turned around abruptly and glared at Robert. “What are you doing here? Why have you come back?” he asked. Frustration at Robert’s cryptic comments and sudden appearance, after he’d forced himself to stop wishing for it, had made him irritable and he hadn’t wanted to play Robert’s games.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Robert had asked. “I wanted to see you again.”

Aaron had just huffed out an annoyed grunt and brushed past the highwayman. In his head, all he’d been able to think about what how stupid he was. How he’d allowed this man to consume his waking thoughts and appear in his dreams and it was all a foolish fantasy. He’d only seen Robert once before, in a fleeting, odd exchange, and he’d let the man become something special in his mind.

“Don’t know why,” Aaron had grunted. “You don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to,” Robert had said quietly from the other side of the stable.

“Why?” Aaron had snapped as he turned around to face him. “What do you want?” He’d wanted to say, ‘What could you possibly want with someone like me?’ but he’d held his tongue, for once in his life.

Robert had taken a few steps towards him. The cockiness he’d shown before had disappeared from his face and he looked softer suddenly. “Your name,” Robert had said simply.

“What?” Aaron had asked in surprise.

“I realised when I left last time that I didn’t even know your name.”

Aaron had just gaped at him in utter bewilderment.

“I rode away and, from that moment, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I didn’t even know your name,” Robert had told him sincerely. “I’d already promised that I would return and I knew that even if I came back and you turned me away, I would find out your name.”

Aaron had almost laughed. He’d hardly been able to believe that his own distraction with Robert had been mirrored by the other man. He’d still been unable to understand why, but there was something between them. Something he couldn’t name, couldn’t understand, but he wanted it with every fibre of his being, and apparently Robert was just as affected.

“Aaron,” he’d said simply. The delighted look on Robert’s face had been such a wonderful reward for something so simple.

“Aaron,” Robert had echoed with a genuine smile on his face.

They’d smiled at one another almost shyly for a moment, both of them swaying slightly from side to side.

And Aaron had known that it was the beginning of something.

***

“Maybe you should spend more time thinking about staying safe and avoiding trouble, instead of thinking about me,” Aaron murmured.

He wasn’t an idiot: he knew that this was dangerous - for both of them. Not only could they get caught, and both face punishment, but if Robert really was distracted while he was out committing his crimes, he risked getting hurt. And Aaron would have no way of even knowing if something had happened to him. He shuddered at the very thought of it.

“And how am I to do that?” Robert said with a smile as his fingers stroked across Aaron’s cheek, over his head to thread into the hair at the base of his skull. His fingers carded through the soft curls as he moved a little closer. “You have taken over my heart and soul; my mind doesn’t stand a chance.”

Aaron gulped as he looked up at Robert’s face. Robert never failed to completely draw him in with his beautiful words and soft gestures. And this was why he couldn’t send Robert away for good: why he couldn’t do what he knew was for the best and tell Robert to never return. He’d fallen for him. Whether Robert meant what he said, or if his words were all just his way of getting what he wanted, Aaron had no resistance against him. Briefly he wondered if he’d started to fall for him from the very moment he’d laid eyes on him all those months ago, but it didn’t matter. He knew how he felt now and their stolen moments together just didn’t seem enough anymore.

He surged forwards and kissed Robert desperately. He could feel Robert smiling into the kiss as his arms snaked around his back and drew him close. They pressed together, breathing the same air and sharing the heat of their bodies, and Aaron was reminded again that this was when he felt truly alive.

Robert tugged on his hand and dragged him into the furthest corner of the stables. He grabbed the material of Aaron’s shirt and pulled it free from his breeches, then roughly yanked his own coat down his arms, throwing it onto a bale of hay carelessly, before his lips were back on Aaron’s, and he pressed him down into the piles of straw behind him.

As Robert’s lips sucked on the tender flesh of his throat, Aaron threw his head back in ecstasy. For just a moment, he wondered what would happen if someone came looking for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

***

Weak spring sunshine filtering into the stable woke Aaron. He shivered a little and then realised that maybe what had actually woken him was Robert.

The highwayman was standing nearby facing the doors, pulling his shirt over his head. Aaron missed the sight of his naked flesh as soon as he’d covered it up with his clothing. He was still naked, lying beneath a blanket that he had hidden amongst the bales when he’d realised that Robert would be visiting at night, and what they’d be getting up to in the darkness.

Aaron didn’t speak; he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful moment. He stared at the silhouette of the man before him and longed to never be parted from him.

When Robert eventually turned around, he smiled at Aaron softly. “You’re awake,” he said quietly. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

He’d learnt his lesson clearly. Once Aaron had woken up after one of their trysts to find himself alone, Robert having left at some point in the night without a word, and he’d been furious. He’d felt used and abandoned and he’d been sure to let Robert know how he felt about it the next time he’d appeared.

Aaron smiled and pushed himself upright. “I don’t want you to leave at all,” he replied.

Robert knelt down beside him and wrapped a hand around the back of his head. He pulled him close for a lingering kiss.

“You know I have no choice,” he said quietly. “But I’ll be back.”

“When?” Aaron asked. He always asked. And he never got the answer he wanted.

Robert have him a quick peck on the lips before he stood up. He pulled his coat on and placed his hat back on his head. Looking down at Aaron, he smiled again.

“Watch for me by moonlight,” he said. The same response he always gave to Aaron’s question.

With that, he strode to the doors of the stables, peered around them and then slipped out.

Aaron sighed and slumped back against the straw. He hated it when Robert left. And he hated not knowing when he’d be returning.

He allowed himself a few minutes of sulking, before he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. There was no other way for them to be - he had to keep reminding himself.

It was still early so there was no-one around as he crept back over to the inn. He slipped through the back door quietly and made his way up the stairs to his room.

“Slept in the stables again?”

His mother’s voice almost made him jump out of his skin. She’d just emerged from her own room, still in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes as she frowned at him.

“I...it was late and I fell asleep,” Aaron answered, knowing it sounded like a weak excuse.

His mother just shook her head slightly. “You’ll catch your death sleeping out there. Get cleaned up and come down for some tea to warm you up.”

“Thanks, Mum,” he said with a nod, glad she wasn’t pressing him for more of an explanation.

He turned to walk into his room when he heard her voice again.

“You’ve got straw in your hair,” she said, and there was a strange wondering sort of tone to her voice that made Aaron’s stomach flip.

“I’ll get a bath later,” he replied.

He walked into his room, pushed the door closed and leaned against it. He blew out a breath and shook his head. Catching a cold because he’d slept in the stable wasn’t going to be what killed him if he wasn’t careful.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the feedback so far. It’s always so lovely to know if someone is enjoying reading this.

He’d been away for too long.

Aaron wouldn’t be happy with him and he supposed he deserved his anger.

Robert hated leaving Aaron. Every time they reunited was bittersweet because while they enjoyed their brief meetings, they both knew that dawn would come and Robert would leave. There was no other way.

Being away for so long might not have been what he wanted, but it had given him plenty of time to think. Robert knew he was being selfish: he knew he couldn’t offer Aaron anything, not really. He couldn’t offer him a happy, stable life. He couldn’t promise him a future. All he brought with him was danger and trouble and fleeting pleasure that couldn’t last. He knew that a better man, a stronger man than him, would’ve walked away by now. He should have ridden towards the horizon and kept going, leaving Emmerdale behind for good and forgetting about the surly, blue-eyed ostler who seemed to be his perfect match. But he just found it so hard: even thinking it pained him. Aaron was under his skin and in his heart. He couldn’t understand it, but from the moment their eyes had met, he’d felt like he was enraptured. He couldn’t stay away.

But he’d been away too long this time. He never promised Aaron anything, mostly because he couldn’t make any guarantees and he never knew what lay ahead of him when he set out on the road, but he always told him to watch for him because that was the closest he could get to a promise.

This time though, he’d been kept away. It wasn’t by choice, but the circumstances had got in the way and it had been too dangerous for him to return. And it had made him realise just how selfish he was being: what he was doing just wasn’t fair to Aaron.

He’d finally found a chance to sneak into Emmerdale, weeks after his last visit, and, after tying his horse outside the village, he silently made his way towards the inn.

He felt a little odd: almost like this would be the last time he’d come to Emmerdale. He didn’t know why, or what had caused it, but deep down in his soul he felt like the end was coming, like he needed to let Aaron go. Just thinking it hurt. But he was beginning to realise he didn’t have a choice: the last few weeks had opened his eyes to what his future held and how he couldn’t risk Aaron’s safety by visiting him anymore. It would break his heart, but he had to leave one more time and never come back.

Voices in the courtyard brought him to a halt and he stood behind the wall, peering around it to watch the men standing there, unaware of his presence.

“You should come to visit my family’s house,” a tall man with his back to Robert was saying.

Robert didn’t recognise him, but he knew the other man without needing to hear him speak or see his features in the dimly lit courtyard. He knew him just from the way he was standing and the silhouette he made.

“Not sure your father would be too impressed at me appearing in his house,” Aaron said, his hands were shoved into his pockets as he stood before the other man looking up at him.

“Maybe I don’t care what he has to say about it,” the tall man replied. “Maybe I’d just like to spend some more time with you.” He sounded sincere and gentle and like he was almost as besotted with Aaron as Robert was.

Aaron coughed at the words, almost like he’d choked on nothing but air. “Maybe another time,” he replied eventually.

Robert, still hidden in the shadows, felt his heart crack a little in his chest. This was what he’d feared. Aaron wouldn’t wait for him forever, and why should he? Someone else was bound to come along and woo him eventually and no doubt the other man was more worthy than he could ever be.

Maybe it was for the best. Aaron deserved someone who would make him happy, could treat him well and take care of him. Robert wasn’t sure he could properly do any of those things, no matter how much he might want to. He was a highwayman - what did he have to offer apart from a life of danger? He shook his head and leant back against the wall.

He’d spent a lot of time thinking about how he couldn’t keep putting Aaron in danger like he was. And seeing him with this stranger who was clearly interested in him just reminded him of how much better off Aaron would be without him.

A few moments later, the tall, slender man walked past him, exiting the courtyard without noticing him pressed against the wall, and for a moment, Robert imagined following him and slitting his throat. He felt the envy rise within him, the anger that this man dared to even show an interest in his Aaron, that he could offer Aaron so much more than Robert could. But as quickly as the urge came to him, it vanished and his anger drained from him leaving him deflated. He had no right to interfere if this was what Aaron wanted. Maybe what he really needed to do was prove that he wasn’t completely selfish.

Robert waited just long enough for the man to disappear along the road before he peered around the wall again. He watched as Aaron made his way into the stables, hands still in his pockets.

He had two choices now: ride away from Emmerdale and never return, not explaining himself to Aaron at all, or, go to him now, tell him he was leaving and at least try to give him a reason (even if he didn’t plan to tell him the whole truth). Surely Aaron deserved that. He deserved to at least have Robert tell him it was over. But he knew that Aaron wouldn’t let him simply walk away: it wasn’t going to be as easy as that. Knowing what he needed to do, he sighed heavily and followed Aaron to the stables.

He lingered in the doorway for a while, watching as Aaron wandered over to one of the horses and stroked its nose. He shouldn’t have been standing where just anyone could see him, but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Taking a few steps further into the stable, he waited for Aaron to turn back around and notice him. He didn’t feel like creeping up on him and catching him off guard like he had done so many times before. It wasn’t a night for teasing.

Eventually, Aaron moved and faced him. He almost stumbled as he turned around and their eyes met. His mouth flapped open and his eyes widened in surprise as he realised who was standing in the stable with him.

They stared at one another across the barn for a long moment.

“Where have you been?” Aaron asked suddenly. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

And Robert could see that on his face. There were lines and shadows on his face that hadn’t been there when he’d left Aaron all those weeks ago. And he was the cause of them. Just another reason why he had to leave and make sure Aaron knew it was the end: he was never coming back. He couldn’t hurt Aaron anymore.

But Aaron’s concern and caring expression weren’t what he needed. As much as he wanted to bask in the affection and the fact that someone cared about him at all, he couldn’t use those emotions. He needed anger and frustration and disappointment: he could work with those things. He was used to dealing with those feelings being directed at him.

Aaron took a few steps towards him and looked like he was about to reach out, but Robert held himself still and rigid, fighting the urge to go to him, as much as he wanted to fall into Aaron’s arms. His face stayed fixed in an indifferent mask.

“I’ve been busy,” he stated simply.

The effect was instantaneous: Aaron came to a halt and stared at him doubtfully.

“Busy?” he repeated. “You’ve been gone for weeks and weeks. I thought something terrible had happened to you.”

The annoyance was already building in his tone and Robert was thankful for it.

“You could’ve been dead in a ditch and I wouldn’t have even known. And when you finally turn up, your excuse is that you were busy?”

Robert swallowed thickly before he replied. “My life doesn’t revolve around this village,” he said harshly. It was awful, but he didn’t know any other way of making sure Aaron let him go. He had to push him away so Aaron wouldn’t want him anymore.

Aaron scowled at him. Hurt had flashed across his face, quickly replaced with anger and confusion.

“I never thought it did, but I thought you might at least make the effort to let me know that you were still alive.”

“Like I said, I’ve been busy,” Robert replied coldly. “I haven’t got time to sit around wondering what you’re up to and I certainly don’t have time to keep riding back here to update you on my health.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Aaron interrupted him. “Why are you being like this?”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Like what? This is who I am. You’ve just been too caught up in whatever we’ve been doing here to realise.”

“Whatever we’ve been doing?” Aaron echoed him quietly.

He sounded hurt again and so confused by Robert’s behaviour. Robert wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He had to see this through and, for the first time in his life, do the right thing.

“I thought...I thought that we...” Aaron stumbled over his words.

“That we what? Were something special?” Robert laughed harshly. “I’ve had fun visiting you and we’ve certainly had a good time rolling around in the hay but what do you want from me, Aaron? I’m a criminal, a monster, an evil highwayman. Surely you didn’t think I was going to be entertained here forever.”

He nearly took it all back. The look on Aaron’s face was enough to make him hate himself and want to fall at his feet and beg him for forgiveness. But he held firm despite the utter heartache displayed on Aaron’s face.

Aaron wiped his face roughly with the sleeve of his shirt. There were tears welling in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“If that’s all you wanted to say, I’d suggest you leave,” Aaron forced out gruffly. “You’ve had your fun here. I don’t know why you bothered coming back if all you wanted to do was hurt me. You should have stayed away: I’d have thought you were dead but it would have been better than this.”

Robert gulped at the words. He hated himself. He wanted to tell Aaron the truth but it was too late.

When he didn’t immediately turn and leave, Aaron strode towards him angrily.

“Leave,” he said forcefully. “I don’t want to hear any more of your poisonous words. And if you ever show your face here again, I’ll report you to the King’s guards myself.”

He looked so angry, but beneath it Robert could see the hurt, the pain that he’d caused.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Aaron. This was his last chance to drink him in. His last chance to remember everything about him and it was tainted by such anger and betrayal and pain. He didn’t even know why he’d spoken. He should’ve stayed quiet, walked away without a word, but he’d never been very good at that. His words had always got him into trouble. He never knew when to hold his tongue.

“Sorry?” Aaron repeated angrily. “Don’t pretend to care now. Not after what you’ve just said and done.”

When Robert still didn’t move, frozen to the spot by his own suffering, Aaron snapped. He moved suddenly and pushed Robert towards the stable door. But as he shoved him, Robert stumbled and grunted out in pain, his hand pressing against his side as he squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, breathing through the wave of pain that rushed through him.

Aaron staggered back, eyes wide as he watched him closely. The anger and hurt from moments before were replaced with confusion and concern.

“Robert?” he asked quietly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Robert said quickly. He took a step away from Aaron towards the door, but his eyes were still on the other man.

“It’s not nothing,” Aaron insisted. “Something’s happened to you.”

Robert shook his head. He needed to get away.

Before he could take another step, Aaron reached out for him. He wrapped a hand around Robert’s arm and held him in place. With his other hand, he tugged on Robert’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked in surprise. He tried to move away again but Aaron was determined. He yanked at Robert’s shirt and pulled it free from his breeches.

Robert hissed as the shirt brushed past his skin: Aaron released his arm but held the material up. His eyes widened as he looked at the bandage wrapped around Robert’s stomach, the patch of red that had seeped through the off-white material.

“You’re hurt,” he murmured. He looked up at Robert’s face and then back down to his side. “What happened to you?”

Robert didn’t want to have this conversation. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He’d planned to make Aaron so angry with him he’d be glad to see the back of him. He didn’t want Aaron knowing the truth.

“It’s nothing,” he replied, finally pulling away from Aaron and tugging his shirt back down.

“It’s not nothing,” Aaron repeated. “Why are you lying to me? What’s going on?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Robert replied. He wouldn’t meet Aaron’s eyes as he spoke.

“Of course it matters. You’re hurt...who did this to you?” Aaron paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Is that why you’ve been away for so long?”

“I need to go,” Robert told him. He turned to the door but Aaron stepped around him and blocked his path.

“No. You’re not leaving like this. Don’t I deserve the truth?”

Robert sighed and looked into Aaron’s eyes. He deserved the truth - of course he did. ‘You deserve so much better than me,’ he thought to himself. He ran a hand across his face and finally began to speak.

“I had stopped in another village, several miles from here, for a night. I thought I’d be able to stay there as no-one had made a fuss about who I was. It seemed like no-one recognised me.

“In the middle of the night, I awoke to soldiers bursting into my chamber. We fought and I managed to escape, but one of them had wounded me. I retreated to one of my hideouts for a few days: I didn’t have the strength to do anything else. The wound was deep and it needed treating properly so eventually I had to leave and seek help. I knew of a woman in one of the towns who could help me, and she charged me dearly for it, but she warned me that the soldiers were looking out for me. They knew I was hurt and were waiting for me to make an appearance. I went back into hiding: I had no choice.”

“You should have come here,” Aaron told him firmly. He looked so worried for Robert, so upset about his story. And that was exactly why Robert hadn’t wanted to tell him.

“I couldn’t risk leaving and I certainly couldn’t risk coming back here when I was so weak. They were hunting me and I could’ve led them straight to you. So I waited until the wound had healed.”

“I knew something was wrong,” Aaron muttered. “You’re not fully healed yet - I saw the blood.”

“The ride here has probably opened the stitches a little. It’s nothing,” Robert repeated.

“Stop saying that!” Aaron snapped. “You were seriously injured and you keep pretending it doesn’t matter. And you say you stayed away to avoid the danger, but why did you come back at all if all you wanted to do was leave me? I don’t understand, Robert. What are you keeping from me? Are you in trouble?”

“No more than usual,” Robert muttered. He couldn’t look Aaron in the eye again. “You’re right - I shouldn’t have come back. I shouldn’t have risked it. I’m sorry for putting you in danger and causing you to suffer.”

There was no reply and when Robert finally felt brave enough to look up, he saw tears silently sliding down Aaron’s face.

“You’re leaving,” Aaron whispered. “You are going to walk out and I don’t even know why. You won’t tell me the truth. Did I mean so little to you?”

Robert swallowed thickly. His heart hurt. “You...you deserve better than this. Better than me. It’s for the best.”

Aaron wiped his face and glared at Robert. Suddenly, he looked angry again. “You’re selfish, Robert. You say that I deserve better but this is not about what is best for me. If it was, you might actually see what’s right in front of you. Men like you...you take what you want and then disappear into the night. You pretend it’s for my own good, but the only one that you are thinking about it yourself.”

“I’m trying to protect you,” Robert replied desperately. He knew he shouldn’t be arguing anymore. He should have used Aaron’s anger as his chance to leave, but he couldn’t walk away knowing he felt like that. Everything was a complete mess and this wasn’t how he had planned for this conversation to play out. He was just making everything worse. Usually, he was so good at being in control. He planned and thought everything through and he knew what he was doing. Everything was calculated in his head: every move, every word, every action. But Aaron had completely unravelled him. Aaron was in his head and his heart and under his skin. He was part of his soul: a part that he was finding it almost impossible to cut away.

“Don’t worry about me. I am not your concern. You can ride off into the night and leave me behind. Forget about me - I’m sure it won’t take you long. Maybe by the time you reach the next town you’ll have forgotten my name.” Aaron’s words were harsh, cruel, designed to hurt Robert as much as he’d hurt Aaron. And it was working.

“I’m doing this for you,” Robert protested. “You don’t understand.”

“No, because you won’t explain it to me!” Aaron shouted in despair. Someone passing the stables or leaving the inn might hear him, but he was beyond caring.

“I’m doing this because I love you!” Robert retorted angrily, his frustration at the impossible situation boiling over, and then they both fell into shocked silence as the words settled between them.

Aaron blinked at him a few times.

“I love you,” Robert whispered, his voice cracking as he said the words more calmly than his previous outburst. “I fell in love with you long ago and I can’t change it. I’m too selfish to even want to.” It sounded like a confession, something he’d been carrying around weighing on his conscience.

“Don’t,” Aaron said as he shook his head desperately. He took a step closer to Robert. “Don’t make it sound like it’s something wrong - it can’t be wrong. Not it we both feel the same.”

Robert lifted his eyes to look at Aaron: he hardly dared believe what Aaron was saying.

“I love you too,” Aaron told him. “I thought that maybe it was just me, that I’d allowed myself to be swept up in the excitement, but it wasn’t that. It was so much more. I love you, Robert,” he said earnestly.

Robert smiled at him softly in relief. He reached out and gently stroked his hand across Aaron’s cheek, this thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. And then his smile fell and his eyes looked sad. He blew out a long breath.

“I can’t do this anymore: I put you in danger every time I come here,” he said dejectedly.

Aaron shook his head slowly and then he looked thoughtful for a moment. “So don’t come here anymore,” he eventually replied quietly.

Robert felt the words cut through him like a knife - worse than the pain of the sword that had pierced his flesh when he was attacked weeks ago. That had hurt, but this was sheer agony. Aaron was telling him to leave. He was sending him away. And as much as Robert had planned for this and braced himself for the way it would feel to ride away from Aaron for good, he hadn’t prepared himself for Aaron to give up on him so completely.

He took a step backwards, hardly able to look Aaron in the eye. He needed to leave. He couldn’t prolong this painful moment any longer.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Aaron,” he managed to say. “I promise you - you won’t see me again. I’ll leave you alone and...I’ll never step foot in Emmerdale again.”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed. He lunged forward and grabbed Robert’s hand. He squeezed his fingers tightly until Robert looked up at him in confusion. “You can’t just walk out!”

Robert just stared at him in bewilderment. He didn’t think Aaron was cruel enough to drag out this torture, but maybe he was wrong. “But you want me to go and not come back.”

Aaron frowned and then his face softened suddenly. “No!” he said as he shook his head again. “Robert, no! That’s not what I meant!”

“Aaron...” Robert moaned out.

“I meant that maybe you shouldn’t come back here, not because I don’t want you to, but because...maybe...maybe I should come with you.” Aaron sounded tentative about his idea, but his expression was determined.

“What?” Robert asked in shock. “Aaron, you can’t. You can’t leave...this is your home.”

Aaron shook his head immediately. “This is my home, but that doesn’t matter. I want to be with you - wherever you are.”

Turning suddenly, Robert paced away from Aaron before spinning around to face him again. “You can’t mean that, Aaron. My life...it’s dangerous. I can’t offer you anything. You’d be living a life in hiding, away from your family and friends. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You wouldn’t,” Aaron interrupted. “You wouldn’t be asking me to, because I want to. I’m telling you I want to leave with you.”

“But...”

“I love you, Robert,” Aaron told him. “I hate it every time you ride away and leave me here. All I want is to be with you: I don’t care where that is. And I don’t care about danger or hiding from soldiers or any of that. I just want to be with you.”

Robert’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. It was all he wanted. It was a dream that he’d never even allowed himself to have.

“You said you love me,” Aaron murmured.

“I do,” Robert replied immediately. “I...I don’t want you to make a terrible mistake. What if I’m not enough?”

Aaron huffed out a tiny laugh and shook his head. “You’re enough, Robert. You’re everything.”

There was no hesitation. Suddenly everything fell into place. Robert knew that they were meant to be. Surging forwards, his hand fitted against Aaron’s face, cupping his cheek, his fingers threading through Aaron’s hair. His other hand rested on Aaron’s hip, drawing him close. His lips pressed against Aaron’s and he answered Aaron’s words with a passionate kiss.

“I love you,” he breathed against Aaron’s lips when he pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. “Run away with me?” he asked with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“Of course,” Aaron replied with his own smile, which Robert leant in and kissed.

He rocked his hips forwards, dragging Aaron closer and grinning at the way he moaned low in his throat.

“We can plan for that later,” he muttered, walking Aaron backwards towards the back of the stable.

They were so caught up in one another that neither of them noticed the eyes watching them from the shadows near the doors of the stables.


	4. IV

The hours had been crawling by: it had felt like the longest day of his life.

First, it had been the days that seemed to be slower than ever, but he’d finally made it to the day that he’d been waiting for and now it was just mere hours until nightfall and yet it seemed like a lifetime away.

He’d spent the last couple of days sneaking the belongings he planned to take with him out to the stables and hiding them. His excitement and desperation to finally be with Robert was only tempered by the knowledge that he’d be leaving his family behind. He’d miss his mother, as much as they clashed at times, and the rest of his family: they were an odd bunch, but they were always there for one another. The Dingles had a less than wholesome reputation in the area, but their loyalty was never questioned. And Aaron would miss them.

He couldn’t even tell them what he was planning to do. His mother would try to persuade him not to go; his uncle would forbid it. There was no choice. He had to slip away in the night; the letter he planned to leave would have to be enough. And he just hoped that his mother would forgive him one day.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, he thought back over the last time he’d seen Robert. Their meeting had been emotionally draining as they’d gone backwards and forwards: the heartbreak of thinking they were over and then the sheer joy as they confessed their love for one another. He smiled to himself as he remembered how they’d fallen into the hay bales together, laughing and panting as they touched one another and kissed desperately. They were in love and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. The knowledge had driven them into a passionate frenzy.

When they were finished and they’d caught their breath and calmed their racing hearts, they’d lain in each other’s arms, under their blanket in the hay, and come up with their plan.

It had been as hard as ever to watch Robert walk away from him, but at least he’d known that Robert would definitely be coming back to him.

“Watch for me by moonlight,” Robert had said as always, before he’d pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. He’d smiled a cheeky smile at Aaron before he’d added, “Three days from now.” He’d winked and silently crept away from the stables, leaving Aaron grinning to himself and dreaming of the life they’d share.

That had been three days ago and Aaron was desperate for darkness to fall so he could see the moon lighting the road and wait for a dark silhouette to appear, riding towards the inn.

The inn would soon be getting busier as visitors and travellers stopped off for a meal or an ale or a bed for the night, and Aaron would be expected downstairs. As always, he’d head out to the stables to see to the horses, but on that night, he wouldn’t be going back inside at the end of the evening. He’d be riding off into the night with Robert; he’d be waving goodbye to his home and his family.

He made his way down the stairs and wandered through to the bar. As usual, his mother was there setting up for the evening patrons, a few men were already huddled in one corner, and Aaron’s cousin was leaning against the bar chatting with his mother as she worked.

Nothing changed at the inn. It was the same routine day in, day out, and Aaron was so ready to move on from it all. It wasn’t that he hated life in Emmerdale: he just wanted more. He wanted to see the world, travel the roads, experience something more than mucking out horses and pretending to be satisfied with his life. He wanted adventure and thrills and Robert. He smiled to himself at just the thought of the highwayman.

“What’s got you so happy?” Belle called out to him and he realised what he must look like.

He shrugged. “Just thinkin’ about having some of Marlon’s pie before I head outside.”

Belle laughed and shook her head. “You need to get some excitement in your life if the thought of Marlon’s food makes you smile like that.”

Aaron merely shrugged again. Belle’s words were so close to reality. He did need some more excitement: he was going to be getting it very soon.

Settling down at the edge of the bar, he knew his mother had been listening to the conversation so would be bringing him a slice of Marlon’s meat pie within minutes. He knew he might as well enjoy it and make the most of a decent meal while he was still at the inn. As much as Robert seemed to live a more than pleasant life, he didn’t actually know where, or when, they’d be stopping for food or shelter that night. The idea of going on such an adventure sent another thrill racing through him.

A short while later, an empty plate sat before him. Dusk was falling outside and Aaron knew he’d need to head out to the stables. Just as he stood up, the door of the inn banged open and a soldier dressed in the red coat of the King’s men marched inside. His eyes scanned the room and the people gathered inside, before he approached Aaron’s mother.

“Are you the landlady of this inn?” he asked abruptly.

Chas pulled herself up straight and fixed her no nonsense face in place. “I am,” she replied bluntly. It wasn’t her first encounter with soldiers and she knew they were often rude or cruel for the sake of it.

“And where is your son this evening?” the soldier asked.

Aaron felt his heart start racing and his stomach drop. What could they possibly want with him? He hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t even bothered trying to pinch anything from any of the visitors to the inn or their saddle bags for weeks.

And then it dawned on him.

They knew about Robert.

Cold dread slithered down his spine. He watched as his mother’s eyes slid to him momentarily and then straight back to the soldier before her. It was like she suddenly knew he was in serious trouble and would defend him no matter the cost. She didn’t speak and tell the soldier who he was and Aaron wondered if he had chance to slip away silently. He stood from his stool, but as he took a slow step backwards, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he realised more soldiers had suddenly entered through the back entrance of the inn. He was trapped.

“What d’you want? I haven’t done owt,” he said immediately. If he played dumb, he hoped they’d let him go. He twisted his head around to look at the soldier behind him, still pressing down on his shoulder, and then back at the one who had first entered the inn. Both of them wore matching grim expressions.

“Unfortunately, we have received reports that you have done something. Something that you shouldn’t have.”

Reports? Aaron’s mind was spinning: how could anyone have reported him and Robert? They’d always been so careful, or so he’d thought. Maybe it wasn’t about Robert at all. He certainly wasn’t about to mention the highwayman, but he couldn’t think of any other reason why a troop of the King’s men would turn up in the village looking for him.

“What are you accusing my son of doing?” Chas demanded. She looked like she wanted to round the bar and chase the soldiers out of her inn but she didn’t move and Aaron was glad. He was in enough trouble without his mother getting on the wrong side of these men.

“We have reports that your son has been consorting with a wanted criminal.”

Aaron’s heart thudded rapidly in his chest and his stomach dropped. They’d been caught.

“The highwayman, Robert Sugden, has been seen with your son, on these very premises.”

Looking up at his mother, Aaron saw the shock on her face. But she recovered quickly. He could see her sharp mind immediately begin trying to think of a way out of the situation, but Aaron already feared it was hopeless.

Suddenly, the door of the inn opened and Aaron looked on confused as Alex, the man he’d been started getting to know over the last few weeks, walked inside. He looked nervous and unsure as his eyes darted between Aaron and the soldiers gathered.

“Is this the man you saw with the highwayman?” the soldier asked abruptly, addressing Alex.

Alex was so pale he almost looked like he’d faint. His mouth flapped open and closed a few times and he glanced around the room with wide eyes.

“You said...you said he wouldn’t get into any trouble,” he eventually stuttered.

Aaron closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he realised what had happened. Alex had seen them together, probably overheard their plans, and reported them. He couldn’t help but feel angry that they’d been betrayed. Not that Alex owed them anything, but he’d thought that they were friends and he hadn’t expected the other man to be so willing to see them arrested and dealt with harshly as all criminals were. He was doomed: Alex was a fool to think that Aaron wouldn’t be punished for his involvement with a wanted criminal.

The soldier in front of Aaron chuckled dryly at Alex’s naivety.

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” Alex said desperately. “I was worried that you were being led astray.”

Looking up at him, Aaron shook his head slightly again. He clenched his jaw and lifted his chin defiantly. “It’s not leading someone astray if they go willingly,” he declared.

He saw his mother’s hand cover her mouth as she gasped quietly.

“An admission of guilt,” the soldier announced. He seemed extremely pleased with the fact that they’d caught Aaron, but Aaron knew he wasn’t the real prize. They were after Robert and would do whatever it took to capture him.

Before he had time to think, he was manhandled towards the door and out of the inn. He could hear his mother calling out and yelling at the soldiers but her cries were no use. If they were arresting him, he knew his time was running out.

Knowing he had only one choice, and one chance, Aaron drove his elbow back into the gut of the soldier who was holding onto him. He had to escape. He had to run. And then he could warn Robert before it was too late. It was a desperate plan, but the only one he had.

As soon as he was released, as the man doubled over grunting in pain, Aaron ran towards the gateway that led out of the courtyard. There were shouts behind him but he didn’t turn around. He was nearly out onto the road when two more soldiers appeared blocking his path, swords drawn and brandishing them at him. Skidding to a halt, his eyes scanned all around, desperately searching for an escape, but there was nothing.

Hands grabbed him roughly from behind and he was spun around. The next moment, a blow landed on his cheek and his head snapped to the side. He stumbled a little but managed to stay on his feet, only to be punched in the stomach which caused him to crumple, clutching at his middle and gasping.

“You little shit,” one of the soldiers growled at him and Aaron squinted up at him through bleary eyes and realised it was the one he’d winded.

“Aaron!” His mum’s panicked voice shouted across the courtyard.

“You stay where you are!” one of the men yelled at her. “Or you’ll be next.”

‘Not my mum,’ Aaron thought to himself. He wanted to push himself up and punch the soldier in the face over and over just for threatening his mother, but he was completely at their mercy now.

“Get him up,” the soldier who seemed to be in charge ordered. “We need to get him into the stable.”

The stable? Why were they taking him in there? What was their plan? Aaron’s mind was racing as they roughly pulled him to his feet. His hands were held so tightly behind his back that his shoulders strained and he gritted his teeth against the pain. They dragged him towards the stable door and he did his best to resist but he was powerless against the strong arms that forced him forwards.

It was getting darker by the minute and Aaron knew that the darkness would herald Robert’s arrival. He was bundled into the stable and pushed further inside before being turned around to face the door. His hands were wrenched behind his back again and tied tightly, the rough rope biting into the soft skin of his wrists. Then his legs were kicked from behind and he fell onto his knees on the dirty straw-covered floor. 

“What do you want from me?” he grunted.

The soldier in charge barked out a laugh. “You’re the perfect bait,” he said with a nasty smile. He leaned closer to Aaron. “Your beloved will come riding to your door, expecting to find you waiting for him with open arms, and he will be trapped. Do you think he’ll fight to save you? Or will he surrender?”

Aaron glared up at him. He’d never felt such hatred coursing through him before. These men planned to take Robert away from him. The fear of that thought almost overwhelmed him but he refused to let them see how terrified he was.

“He won’t go quietly,” he grunted. “You don’t know him. You won’t catch him.”

“But we have you and I’m sure that will change the situation.”

Grasping at anything he could to save them, Aaron desperately spoke again. “I don’t know why you think he’ll care. Our meetings meant nothing,” he lied. “They were just a way to satisfy our lust. He doesn’t care for me - not enough to risk his life.”

The soldier chuckled again. “Ah, but we know that’s not true. We know he was coming back to take you away with him. And we have heard all about his declarations of love.” The man sniggered as he puckered his lips at Aaron mockingly.

Aaron fought against his restraints and tried to get to the soldier, his teeth bared and his face flushed in anger. How dare this disgusting man talk about their quiet moments together? How dare he make a joke of their love?

“He’ll kill you!” he shouted. “And if he doesn’t, then I will! And he’ll never surrender to you.”

“I’d rather take him alive, but if things do not go well, dead will do. The reward for his capture will be ours regardless of how we bring him in,” the soldier mocked Aaron.

And Aaron knew that he meant it. He felt himself deflate suddenly as hope abandoned him. They’d shoot Robert if there looked like there was any chance of him escaping.

And even if Robert gave himself up and agreed to go with them quietly because he foolishly hoped that that would spare Aaron, he knew that he’d face the hangman’s noose for his crimes. Either way, Robert was going to die. He tried not to let his fear and sadness show: he wouldn’t let these men see how heartbroken he was, how painful it was to know their dream was being ripped away from them.

“Johnson, take some men inside the inn. I don’t want this one’s family interfering,” the commander instructed, and one of the men disappeared out of the stable door.

The man in charge smiled smugly down at Aaron. “I bet you’re wishing you’d never laid eyes on that thieving bastard,” he said.

Aaron looked up at him defiantly. “I’ll never regret a moment of my time with Robert.”

The soldier’s mouth turned down in a disgusted scowl. “Well I hope you enjoy seeing him get what’s coming to him,” he snapped. “Stay here with him,” he directed at the remaining soldier and then he too left the stable.

Aaron sagged a little as he watched him exit. Holding himself up and trying to keep up a brave front was tiring him out quickly. Looking towards the doorway, he released a long breath. The night was clear and he allowed himself a moment of imagining what could have been. He pictured Robert riding into the courtyard and the two of them embracing. He saw them riding off into the night: freedom and adventure and a perfect life together ahead of them.

Mere hours ago, the sound of hooves clattering on the road leading to the inn would have filled Aaron with anticipation. The sight of the moon bright in the sky above him would have made him feel alive. But now, as he knelt in the stables - the site of all of his happiest memories with Robert - he knew that the sound of hooves was a curse and the moonlight was taunting him. Because in the moonlight, Robert would come riding to his death, and Aaron could do nothing but watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this update - I’ve had a hell of a few weeks. But here we are....

The night was clear and cool as Robert rode towards Emmerdale. The stars and moon were bright above him, lighting his path towards the village and Aaron. The last three days that he’d been away making plans for their future together had been exciting and torturous in equal measures. He’d been so keen to get back to Aaron so they could runaway together, but at the same time he’d known he had to prepare and also give Aaron some time to say goodbye to the life he’d known.

But the time had come. He was riding back to Emmerdale and Aaron would be waiting for him. And this time, he wouldn’t be leaving without him.

As his horse trotted forwards, Robert smiled to himself thinking about the future. He couldn’t wait to wake up with Aaron every morning and see him every day. He’d had moments of doubt while he’d been away: what if he wasn’t good enough? What if Aaron saw through him and realised he didn’t want the sort of life that Robert had to offer? Because he knew the life of a highwayman wasn’t exactly perfect and Aaron deserved so much more. But he always shook the thoughts away: Aaron loved him and wanted to be with him. That was all that mattered.

After Robert arrived at the village, they’d gather up Aaron’s few belongings, climb onto Robert’s horse together and leave the village for the final time under the cover of darkness. Robert had procured a horse for Aaron and left it tied up at the stables of the inn he’d stayed at the night before. He planned to give it to him as a present the next day and couldn’t wait to see Aaron’s face when he realised he’d actually have a horse of his own instead of tending to other people’s animals for the rest of his days. There would be no more serving other people for Aaron: Robert wanted better for him than that.

He could picture them living in a cottage somewhere. It’d be quiet and away from the road, somewhere away from prying eyes and nosey townsfolk. They’d have some animals, maybe some chickens or a few sheep. And Aaron would want a dog. He could imagine them curled together in front of a fire blazing in the hearth, the dog lying at their feet. It was a perfect dream.

As he neared the village, the inn now in sight, something caused the hairs on the back of Robert’s neck to stand on end. Thoughts of their future faded in his mind’s eye as he tugged on the reins and brought his horse to a halt. Scanning all around, he wondered why everything seemed so quiet. It was dark, but not particularly late: there should have been people still milling about on the road, coming and going from the various buildings on the main street in the village, and there should have been some signs of life. But everywhere was quiet - eerily so. Something didn’t feel right.

Beneath him, his horse kicked nervously at the ground with her front hooves and shook her head almost like she was telling him she didn’t want to ride further into the village. It might have sounded strange to anyone else, but Robert trusted her. They’d been through many things together: she’d carried him into danger and away from it. If his horse was anxious, Robert’s suspicions were confirmed.

But the thought of getting to Aaron was what was driving him. Whatever else was going on, he needed to get to Aaron. He needed to meet Aaron in the stable like they’d arranged and then they could ride off together. They’d be quick. Robert had his pistol and his rapier, and if anyone tried to stop them or interfere he wasn’t afraid to use force, or at least threaten them.

He nudge at his horse’s flanks with his heel and they took a few slow steps forward. Something kept tugging at him: a feeling in his gut that he needed to turn around and ride away. He’d had that feeling before and he’d always listened. He’d always followed his instincts and he was sure it had saved his life so many times. But Aaron was waiting and where Aaron was concerned all common sense seemed to abandon Robert.

He pressed forwards slowly and then there was a burst of movement from the stables. Aaron came flying out of the door, across the courtyard and onto the road. The horse pulled up to a halt and Robert blinked at Aaron in shock. Even in the darkness, Aaron’s eyes were fixed on Robert.

“Run!” he yelled desperately. “Robert, run!”

Robert opened his mouth to call out to him, to ask him what on Earth was going on, and then there was the unmistakable sound of a musket shot. The noise ripped through the night.

Robert stared at Aaron in disbelief.

Aaron stared back at him in shock.

He blinked at Robert a few times, his mouth parted. His hand came up to his chest and then as it fell away, by the light of the moon, Robert saw the glint of blood on his palm.

“No,” Robert whispered as he stared at him.

Aaron crumpled to the ground.

“No!” Robert screamed in anguish.

He made to ride towards where Aaron lay in the road, but another shot rang out and he almost felt the air move beside him as the musket ball flashed past him. The horse reared up and Robert would have been dismounted if he weren’t so skilled.

He saw the flash of weapons illuminated by the moonlight: soldiers moving in the shadows.

And then there was a scream. A woman came tearing out of the inn, running towards Aaron’s slumped form, screaming his name and crying before she’d even reached him.

“No, no, no,” she wailed. “My son! My boy! Look what they’ve done to you.”

Robert fought to keep his horse under control at the same time as he fought to keep himself under control. He wanted to draw his sword and ride towards the bastards that had done this. He wanted to go to Aaron, lift him up and take him away. He wanted to give up and lie in the dirt beside him because if Aaron was lost then so was he.

“Seize him!” someone shouted.

Robert was torn. Desperately he wanted to go to Aaron, but he’d be cut down before he got close.

Aaron’s mother was still sobbing: she’d pulled Aaron towards her body as she rocked him back and forth. There were other people beginning to appear from the inn, rushing over to them.

And Robert didn’t even know if Aaron was alive or dead. He stared at the two people on the ground, his eyes lingering on Aaron’s body. He could see the blood soaking through Aaron’s shirt and see it staining his mother’s hands as she held him.

“Get away from here!” Aaron’s mother snapped at him as she finally looked up from her son. “He did this to save you. Run! Go!”

Robert hesitated. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Aaron.

“This is all your fault!” Aaron’s mother screamed at him. “Just go!”

Looking up, Robert saw the soldiers appearing from behind walls and inside the inn, marching towards him with their weapons drawn and their intentions clear. He saw one of the men hurriedly preparing the powder in his musket and knew that as soon as he was done a shot would be flying towards him again.

In sheer anguish, Robert glanced back at Aaron. He hadn’t moved since he’d fallen, except for the way his mother had grabbed him, and Robert knew he couldn’t stay to take care of him. If he left now, he’d be able to return in a day or so to check on Aaron - that was what he told himself as he tugged harshly on the horse’s reins and turned her around. He drove his heel into her flank and yelled at her to go, and she followed his instruction. He could hear the men shouting behind him. He heard the bang of another shot fired at his retreating back. He didn’t stop. He just rode into the night, forcing his tears back as he fled.

***

The last few days had been the longest of Robert’s life.

He’d ridden away from Emmerdale and fled to the inn he’d planned to take Aaron to after they’d left the village. If everything had worked out, they’d have spent the night at the inn before moving on to another of Robert’s safe-houses. But nothing had gone to plan: everything was lying in tatters around Robert. All of his plans, all of his dreams were destroyed.

For the first few days, he’d held onto hope. He’d been biding his time until it would be safe to return to Emmerdale and find Aaron. He knew he couldn’t afford to bring any more danger to Aaron’s door, so he had to wait until he could guarantee that the soldiers had moved on and abandoned their quest to hunt him down.

Days had crawled by and he’d stayed at the inn, not knowing what to do. The landlord knew exactly who Robert was and he turned a blind eye to Robert’s criminality as long as he paid up front and didn’t bring any trouble to his door.

He’d ridden towards Emmerdale on more than one occasion but hadn’t ever entered it. As soon as he’d approached, he’d known it wasn’t safe. The telltale signs of soldiers patrolling and lying in wait were everywhere and Robert had growled in frustration as he’d had to turn back again and again.

He had no idea what had happened to Aaron and he had no idea what to do. The soldiers were still there and he couldn’t risk sneaking back into the village. But all he wanted was to see Aaron.

As night fell, he took himself down to the bar. He needed a drink and time to plan. Maybe the alcohol wouldn’t help his thought process, but he wasn’t getting anywhere sober and he was quickly running out of ideas.

The bar was busy but no-one there would bother him. There were enough disreputable folk there to make him almost invisible amongst them.

He was on his third pint of ale when his ears caught the conversation between the landlord and another man at the bar.

“Did ya hear about that business over in Emmerdale last week?” the man asked.

“Aye, I heard about a load of soldiers over there. No doubt they were causing trouble for nothing,” the landlord replied.

The man nodded, a frown on his face. “Don’t know what they were doin’ over there, but I heard they shot the landlady’s son,” the man told him sombrely.

“Bloody ‘ell. Bunch of bastards,” the landlord grunted.

Robert couldn’t help but lean forward in his seat.

“I know the Dingles,” the man continued. “They’re a rum lot, but salt of the earth types. They didn’t deserve that sort of treatment. And Chastity - she’s the landlady - must be devastated.”

Robert looked over at the two men, not even pretending to hide his eavesdropping. Something in his gut had clenched at the words.

“Is the boy badly hurt?” the landlord asked.

The man frowned again. “He’s dead,” he stated simply before he took a deep swallow from his ale.

Robert didn’t hear anything else. All sound seemed to fade into a rushing roar of nothing in his head. He felt his stomach drop and his heart shatter as his world crumbled completely.

He staggered out of his chair and somehow made it to the door of the inn. On unsteady feet, he made his way out into the night and took a few paces until he was around the corner. And then he collapsed to his knees and threw up onto the ground. When he had finished retching, he turned his face skyward and blinked up at the clouds. He couldn’t see the moon as it was completely obscured by grey. He screamed at the sky in pure anguish until his throat felt like it was torn open.

***

Robert immediately fell into despair.

He drank and drank: day and night. The only way he found any peace was when he passed out from drinking himself into oblivion. But every time he awoke, the pain of knowing that Aaron was gone was still there and so he drank again.

One morning, a week after hearing of Aaron’s death, Robert woke up with a glimmer of hope. Aaron couldn’t be dead: he wouldn’t accept it. With his head pounding and his stomach roiling, he climbed onto his horse and slowly made his way to Emmerdale.

He refused to believe that Aaron was gone. There had been a mistake.

When he reached the village, there was no sign of soldiers anymore. He didn’t go to the inn, but left his horse tied up at the edge of the village and rather unsteadily walked through the streets keeping to the shadows wherever possible. He was running on fumes, but he hadn’t lost his ingrained instincts about staying hidden.

There was no sign of any of Aaron’s family and the inn looked locked up and silent which filled him with dread.

Without realising it, he ended up in the village cemetery. His feet carried him towards a freshly dug grave with a crude wooden cross hammered into the ground. He didn’t want to look. If he didn’t see it, maybe he could live in denial forever. But his eyes moved to the cross. He couldn’t stop it happening.

Aaron’s name was carved into the wood and Robert found himself falling to his knees again - this time at Aaron’s graveside.

He sobbed bitterly, his tears blurring his view of the grave - Aaron’s grave.

His fingers crept to the pistol at his hip and he longed to take it and press it to his head there and then. He wanted to end his life because without Aaron he had no life worth living.

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” he cried. His hands covered his face as he rocked on his knees. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I killed you.”

“Oi!”

Someone shouted from the road and Robert looked up through blurry eyes. There was a gruff looking man standing in the street staring at him with a frown on his face. He took a step forward and Robert scrambled to his feet. He staggered away from Aaron’s grave, casting one last pained glance back at it, before he broke into an unsteady run.

When he finally made it back to the inn, he ordered wine and took it up to his room. He drank again. But no matter how much he drank, he couldn’t escape the knowledge that Aaron truly was dead. And it was because of him. The man he loved was dead and he was to blame.

He spent the day drinking, passing out and waking up. And every time he woke up, he ordered more alcohol and took it back upstairs.

He had nothing to live for anymore.

***

Days passed and then weeks and Robert existed in a painful world of misery and despair. He hardly ate, his sleep was disturbed by nightmares about Aaron, and his waking moments were just as torturous.

With every passing day, the temptation to put himself out of his misery grew stronger, but something held him back each time his fingers itched to reach for his pistol.

He’d had to go back out to the road as his money was running out and he knew the landlord would kick him out as soon as he failed to pay for his room. He’d ridden out and managed to steal from a few folk, but his efforts had been sloppy and dangerous and it was a miracle he hadn’t been caught or injured. He’d been reckless and foolish, and in a fit of rage one night he’d shot one poor man in the leg just because he’d dropped his coin purse on the floor thanks to his shaking hands. That wasn’t how he usually behaved: he’d developed his reputation as a ‘gentleman thief’ and actual violence had always been his last resort, but now it seemed that he just didn’t care. It was by pure chance that everyone he’d robbed had been a bumbling idiot: if he’d attacked anyone with an ounce of brain or courage, he’d probably have wound up dead. But maybe that was what he wanted. Maybe he longed for death but was too much of a coward to actually kill himself.

After weeks of utter heartbreak and reckless behaviour, he’d spent another day drinking heavily in his room.

He’d actually allowed himself to think of Aaron properly - not just thinking about him getting shot or his grave or the fact that he’d never see him again. But he’d actually thought about how much he loved Aaron, how beautiful he was, how alive he’d made him feel, how grumpy and stubborn he could be, how he challenged Robert in every way, and how his face always lit up whenever Robert arrived, even though he did his best to hide his delight.

Tears dribbled down his face as he lay on his bed. It was dark outside and he knew he’d wasted another day in his own personal hell.

“I love you, Aaron,” he whispered into the darkness.

And then he made a decision. Tomorrow morning, when he woke up, he was going to get dressed and ride out. He was going to ride to the garrison where the King’s men were stationed and he was going to attack them. He would have his revenge for what they had done to Aaron. He’d kill or wound as many of them as he could.

He knew he would be killed almost immediately, but he also knew that he’d smile as they cut him down because he’d finally be with Aaron again. They could be together forever because he couldn’t live like this anymore.

As his eyes fell shut and he began to drift off to sleep, a small smile tugged at his lips. He’d be with Aaron soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised at the start of this fic that it wouldn’t have a tragic ending so, without giving away any spoilers, please don’t give up hope! I don’t do unhappy endings so please trust me!


	6. VI: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who’s read this or left me any feedback to encourage me to keep going. 
> 
> I hope this final chapter heals the pain caused by the last one!

Darkness had finally fallen. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon was full and bright above him as he crept on silent feet towards the inn.

He’d been there earlier in the day: asking around, trying to be discreet in his questions, trying to seem like he was just passing through. A few of the regulars had confirmed his suspicions and he knew that he was finally in the right place.

The back entrance to the inn was easy enough to slip through, the noise from the bar enough to cover any sound he might have made.

Carefully, he made his way up the wooden staircase and then stopped on the landing. He eyed the three doors along the corridor. As he approached the first, he found it ajar and pushed it open a little more to find the room empty. The second room was resident to someone snoring deeply. The third door was his final option. This had to be the place, otherwise he had reached a dead-end and his hopes would be shattered.

As quietly as he could, he lifted the latch on the door and pushed it open slightly. He didn’t know what awaited him on the other side of the door and he half expected to be pushed up against the wall with a knife to his throat.

That didn’t happen: nothing did. It was still and silent inside the room.

Moonlight flooded through the flimsy drapes hanging at the window, illuminating the figure lying prone in the bed.

Aaron almost gasped at the sight of Robert. He looked so pale even by the light of the moon. He was lying on his back, his arm hanging off the side of the bed, and if it weren’t for the slow, steady movement of his chest, Aaron could’ve believed that he was dead.

Slipping inside the room completely, he quietly pushed the door closed behind him and leant against it for a moment. He couldn’t take his eyes off Robert. Lowering the scarf that had been wrapped around the lower half of his face concealing everything up to his eyes and removing his hat, he stared at Robert and the state he was in.

He looked like a shadow of the man that Aaron loved: his skin pale, his cheeks sunken, his hair longer and dirtier than Aaron had ever seen it. The fine clothes that Robert had always worn were ragged, his coat, hat and weapons thrown carelessly onto the dressing table in the corner of the room.

Guilt flooded Aaron’s entire being because he knew that Robert believed that he was dead. And he knew that was the reason for Robert’s current state.

It hadn’t been his idea. When he’d woken up and actually been able to think properly without the searing agony of a gunshot wound making him delirious, his mother and uncle had told him of their plan. They’d spread the word that Aaron had died of his injuries. The whole family had played along, they’d hidden him at his uncle’s house, and they’d even ‘buried’ him in the cemetery. The soldiers, believing that Aaron was dead, had abandoned their plans to wait for Robert to return for his lover, and had no-one else to arrest, so had packed up and left the village.

At first, Aaron hadn’t been able to believe how clever it was. The perfect way for him to escape. It had meant that he would have to leave Emmerdale as soon as he was recovered as he was now a dead man as far as the King’s men were concerned, but that didn’t matter as that was what he’d planned all along.

His mother had been angry at him, telling him he was a fool for getting involved with a highwayman who was probably going to break his heart, and hurt that he’d planned to run away without even saying goodbye, but she’d softened a little when Aaron had told her how much he loved Robert and how much Robert loved him in return.

And all had been well as Aaron started on the road to recovery. He’d been weak and in pain, but the idea of being reunited with Robert as soon as possible had given him strength. Each day, Aaron hoped that Robert would arrive at the inn and his mother would tell him about what had happened before she brought Robert to him. He longed for them to be together again, even if it was only briefly while he recovered and Robert could visit secretly. But days passed and there was no sign of Robert. Aaron began to worry: what if he’d been captured? What if he didn’t think Aaron was worth the risk?

His concern had grown: lying in his bed uselessly as he recovered hadn’t helped to ease his fears.

And then Cain had returned to the inn one day and told him that he was sure he’d seen Robert at the cemetery that morning. He’d been kneeling at Aaron’s ‘grave’.

And Aaron had known that Robert wouldn’t realise that it was all a ruse. Robert would have no idea that Aaron was actually safe and recovering, desperately wanting to get back to him. Instead, Robert would now believe that Aaron truly was dead: he’d lose hope; he’d despair; he’d blame himself for putting Aaron in danger in the first place.

Fear and panic had consumed Aaron as he’d pictured Robert giving up. He imagined him riding out to attack the soldiers that were responsible, not caring for his own safety, but being overwhelmed with rage and anguish and guilt.

Robert would never be able to forgive himself for being responsible (in his own mind) for Aaron’s death. He knew that well enough. Hadn’t Robert tried to push him away for good for that very reason? And now he believed that Aaron had died because of their relationship.

There was nothing any of them could do to solve the problem. Aaron’s uncle had no idea where Robert had gone as he’d fled as soon as he’d realised someone had seen him. And Aaron had been in no fit state to go searching for him as he was still recovering from his injury. But the reality of the situation, the knowledge that Robert was somewhere out there, heartbroken and alone, spurred Aaron on and gave him extra strength to get back on his feet.

When he was fully recovered, or as close to that as he could be without wasting anymore time, Aaron had gathered up his few belongings and said goodbye to his family. He’d promised that one day he’d return and his mother had tearfully pulled him close and wished him luck.

He’d ridden out of Emmerdale on a horse that his uncle had ‘found’ for him with a scarf covering most of his face because he couldn’t afford to be seen. He couldn’t help but think that he must’ve looked like a highwayman himself with his face masked and the hat upon his head, and he’d wondered what Robert would think of the image. The thought of getting to see Robert’s reaction drove him on.

It had taken days and days to get any hint of where Robert might be. He’d had to be careful, ask the right kinds of questions that wouldn’t arouse too much suspicion, and make sure he asked the right kinds of people too.

Eventually, he’d got the information that he’d been hoping for, and he’d found himself at an inn, not unlike his mother’s establishment.

His enquiries had finally led him to Robert’s room. And now they were at last together again. Aaron shook his head slightly as he feared it might be too late, for even though Robert was right there in front of him, he looked so broken.

Stepping away from his position against the door, he took a few steps towards the bed. Seeing Robert like this was so wrong. Robert had always been so alert, so aware of what was going on around him and where he was, but now he was dead to the world. He should’ve jumped up by now to defend himself against the intruder in his room -that’s what he would have done before - but he hadn’t so much as twitched as Aaron approached him.

Aaron stopped at the foot of the bed and laid his hat and scarf on the end of it. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do, but then he stopped questioning, stopped feeling sorry for himself, and did what felt right. He rounded the bed and sank down on the side of the lumpy, mattress.

“Robert,” he said quietly, afraid to startle Robert and knowing that for the other man waking up and seeing him would be more than a little bit of a shock. Aaron was dead as far as Robert was concerned.

Carefully, he reached out and placed his hand on Robert’s shoulder gently. “Robert,” he repeated. “Robert...it’s me. I’m here.”

Robert muttered something in his slumber and rolled his head to the side a little. He squinted slightly, his face scrunching up against the disturbance to his sleep.

“Robert, wake up. Please.”

Robert’s eyelids started to flutter and eventually his eyes opened a little. He blinked slowly, his eyelids looking like they were weighted down. He frowned, his bleary eyes moving around the room in the moonlight. The alcohol was obviously still in his system as he was barely aware of what, or who, was in his room.

“Robert,” Aaron breathed. “I’m here.” His hand moved to the side of Robert’s face and he cupped his cheek gently. He smiled softly when Robert turned his face slightly to lean into his touch.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed out as his eyes finally settled on him.

Aaron nodded immediately. “Yes, I’m here,” he repeated.

Robert sighed heavily and then huffed out a bitter laugh. “You can’t be,” he murmured. “I died,” he added, his voice low. “I died before I had chance to avenge you.”

Tears filled Aaron’s eyes as he looked down at Robert. “No,” he said, shaking his head, his voice hoarse.

“I wanted you so much and now you’re here,” Robert sighed again. He sounded almost content, accepting of the situation. “At least now we can be together again.”

“Robert, I’m here,” Aaron told him again. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know how to make Robert understand in his alcohol and grief induced confusion.

Suddenly, Robert grabbed his hand and stared at him with wide eyes. It was the most lucid he’d seemed since he’d stirred awake, but Aaron knew that he wasn’t really aware of what was really going on. “Don’t leave me again,” Robert said desperately. He blinked at Aaron a few times. “Promise me you won’t leave me.” He gripped Aaron’s hand tightly and squeezed his fingers.

Aaron held back his tears. He shook his head again. “I promise, Robert. I’m not ever going to leave you again.” He squeezed Robert’s fingers in return. “Get some sleep,” he said quietly. “I’ll keep watch.”

***

The sunlight flooded through the thin drapes at the window. Aaron lay beside Robert on the bed watching him as the freckles on his face became more easy to count and the way the golden strands of his hair were illuminated.

It had been a long night as Robert had moaned in his sleep, tossing and turning on the thin mattress until Aaron had shuffled him over and lay down beside him. He’d pulled Robert close and the other man had settled, but Aaron hadn’t wanted to close his eyes. He couldn’t sleep. He had to watch over Robert.

It took a long time for Robert to eventually begin to wake up. Aaron wasn’t surprised seeing as the daylight had revealed the sheer number of ale tankards and empty wine bottles scattered around the room. He also hadn’t been able to miss the stench of alcohol wafting off Robert: he smelt like he’d bathed in drink rather than just consumed it. But Aaron couldn’t blame him; he knew Robert had been motivated by grief.

When Robert began to slowly blink awake, Aaron sat up a little on the bed. Robert seemed disoriented and it took him quite a while to realise he wasn’t alone. When he finally looked up at Aaron with bleary eyes, he blinked a few times before allowing his eyelids to close again. A moment later he opened them again and stared at Aaron more steadily.

Aaron watched as several emotions played across Robert’s face: disbelief, confusion, shock, sadness.

“Robert,” he said softly.

“No,” Robert whispered. “No, this can’t be.” He backed away across the bed before his legs slid off it and he scrambled to his feet unsteadily. “You’re dead,” he insisted as he pointed at Aaron with a shaking hand. He grabbed his hair with his hands. “You’re dead because of me and now you’ve come to haunt me.”

“Robert, no,” Aaron said desperately as he pushed himself to his feet. “I’m alive. I didn’t die.”

“I saw you!” Robert shouted suddenly. His eyes were wild and wet. “I saw you get shot...and I saw a...grave. You died,” he finished quietly, his voice trailing off as he looked at Aaron doubtfully. “Don’t torment me,” he whispered as he sank down to the floor, still gripping his hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He hung his head and stared down at his lap, seemingly unable to look at the ghost standing before him.

Tears were falling from Aaron’s own eyes as he carefully approached Robert and knelt down in front of him. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on Robert’s knee. “I’m really here, Robert. I promise you I’m not dead,” he blew out a long breath. “This was never meant to happen and I’m so sorry that you had to go through this. Robert...please look at me.”

Robert shook his head slowly, his fingers digging into his hair more deeply. It must have been painful the way he was gripping at the strands so tightly, but he seemed lost in his own guilt and fear.

“Robert...please. Let me explain,” Aaron tried again. “I’ve missed you so much - please, just look at me.”

Incredibly slowly, and with such a desperately overwhelmed face, Robert lifted his head and stared at Aaron. He almost looked afraid.

Aaron swallowed thickly, his hand still on Robert’s knee. He needed him to listen and not panic again. “That night, when we planned to leave Emmerdale, soldiers came to the village. They knew about us...someone had told them. They knew you were coming: they tied me up in the stable and held me there knowing that you’d come for me.” Aaron had to draw in a deep breath before he could continue. “You were either going to die trying to save me or give yourself up and I was just stuck there. And then the next thing I knew the soldier guarding me was on the ground, Cain was standing there and he cut me free. I heard your horse on the road and I just ran. All I could think about was stopping you and telling you to get out of there.”

Robert continued to stare at him, but the shocked look on his face was beginning to soften slightly.

“I saw you and then...well, I don’t remember anything after that. Not until I woke up in my bed with my mum staring at me looking like she’d not slept in days. It took me a while to be able to stay awake so she could tell me what had happened and then she told me that her and my uncle Cain had told everyone that I was dead. They’d come up with the plan to make the soldiers leave and it had worked, but everyone believed I’d been killed.”

Robert’s mouth had flapped open a little as he’d listened to Aaron’s words. He still looked bewildered but now there was a spark of hope in his eyes again.

“And it would’ve been a brilliant plan if you hadn’t come back and believed it too before anyone could tell you it was all a lie.”

With a shaking hand, Robert slowly reached out and laid his hand over the top of Aaron’s where it still rested on his knee.

“You’re alive?” he asked quietly. “You’re really here?”

Aaron smiled a little wobbly smile through his tears. He nodded immediately. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you again.”

Robert’s chin wobbled and he surged forward, collapsing against Aaron and burying his head against his neck as he shuddered, wrapping his arms around his back as he held onto him tightly.

Aaron could feel the dampness of tears against his collar, but he didn’t say anything: he didn’t move other than to rub his hand up and down Robert’s back soothingly.

Eventually, Robert managed to compose himself enough to lean back against the wall and look at Aaron. He stared at him like he was still trying to believe his eyes, but also like all of his hopes and prayers had been answered.

“I...I’d given up. I thought...I believed that you were gone...that I’d lost you.”

“You haven’t,” Aaron replied quietly. “I promise - I’m here.”

Robert allowed a tiny smile to tug at his lips but he still looked like he wondered if he was imagining the man before him.

“You were hurt,” he suddenly declared. “I saw you get shot and you fell.” His hand reached out to Aaron’s chest and Aaron grabbed it, squeezing his fingers.

“But I’m safe now,” he reassured him.

Robert looked doubtful, frowning as he looked between Aaron’s face and his chest.

“Why don’t you go and get cleaned up a bit? I’ll get you something to eat and then we can talk about what happened and what we’re going to do now,” Aaron suggested.

He pushed himself up to his feet and held out his hand to pull Robert up.

They stood facing one another. Robert’s hand reached up and, slightly unsteadily, smoothed over Aaron’s cheek. He blinked rapidly as his eyes roamed over Aaron’s face, drinking in every feature.

After a long moment, Aaron moved forwards and pressed their lips together. It was a chaste kiss but one that they both needed to remind them that they were finally together again.

When he pulled back, he smiled gently at Robert. “Go on,” he urged, tilting his head towards the door.

Robert hesitated and Aaron could almost read the reason why in his eyes: he was terrified that if he walked out of the door, Aaron would disappear again.

“I’ll be here, Robert. We’re never going to be apart again,” he said earnestly.

Robert tried to look like he believed it. He nodded once and backed away towards the door. It took him a long time to actually tear his eyes away from Aaron and leave the room.

***

It took several days for Robert to get back his strength after weeks of drinking himself into oblivion. Aaron was grateful for the days they spent in his room at the inn or sitting in the bar or outside in the sunshine behind the inn when the day was warm. He needed some time to build up his own strength and he wanted to make sure that Robert was back to normal before they made any proper plans.

Things were mostly calm and restful, spending the time enjoying the peace of one another’s company again.

But they’d also argued.

Robert was insistent that Aaron wouldn’t get involved in his life of crime: he’d already risked Aaron’s safety once because of his criminal ways.

Aaron had reminded him that he was already a wanted man since he was supposedly dead and if he was ever caught they’d arrest him for his involvement in Robert’s escape and evasion of the soldiers.

They’d quarrelled and Aaron had stormed out of their room and away from the inn to clear his head. When he’d calmed down, he’d returned to find Robert looking sick with worry. He’d pulled Robert to him and whispered reassurances in his ear.

They’d talked after that and eventually come to an agreement despite both of them being incredibly stubborn about it: Robert wasn’t allowed to be the only one risking his life as a highwayman anymore. If they were going to be together, if they were going to live their lives together, they were going to be together in everything.

They stayed at the inn for another few days until one night they rode out together.

Robert glanced over at Aaron in the moonlight as they trotted out onto the road. His hat was perched on his head, his scarf was pulled up over the lower half of his face, and Robert felt a rush of passion and love flood through him. They really were going to be together in everything from now on. Aaron spurred his horse on as they galloped along, looking back at Robert with a playful challenge in his eyes. Robert chased after him with a shout. The thrill of being back on the road, back on the hunt for unsuspecting rich folk, with Aaron at his side, was all he needed for the rest of his life.

***

_And still of a winter’s night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,_

_When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,_

_When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,_

_The highwaymen come riding—_

_Riding—riding—_

_The highwaymen come riding, up to the old inn-door._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr. 
> 
> Love to know what anyone thinks of this.


End file.
